Kissing Lessons
by Ryuuen Mills
Summary: Goten finally has the courage to kiss Trunks, but he wants some kissing lessons first. So, he goes to Gohan, who agrees. But, is there more to this than just kissing lessons? Incest, slash, Gohan/Goten


                                                                                        Kissing Lessons

                                                                                    By: Cryptina Maxwell

Fandom: DBZ

Romance/AU

No Lemon/lime

Pairings: Gohan/Goten

Parts: 1/1

Rating: PG-13

Archive: Ask me first.

Blurb: Gohan is giving Goten kissing lessons, to help him get better so Goten can be good enough whenever he decides to kiss Trunks.

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z or any of Dragon Ball Z's characters.

Warnings: Incest, alternate universe, slash

                        Goten sighed as he sat on the large boulder in the clearing of a wooded area. He came here often to think. He was very attracted to Trunks…and oddly enough…to his own brother. That was actually the very reason he seemed almost depressed.

                        You see, Goten wanted to ask Gohan to give him kissing lessons, because he planned to actually swallow his fear of rejection and kiss Trunks. He couldn't tell Trunks that he liked him that way. He would just show him and take the consequences if Trunks didn't want him to kiss him.

                        The problem? Well…he wasn't sure how to ask Gohan. See, Gohan was his big brother and they weren't supposed to kiss each other like that and they weren't supposed to have feelings toward each other like that. Goten had broken a taboo. He was attracted to his own brother. If anything happened between them, even just a kiss, that was incest.

                        The consequences could be awful. Gohan could freak out and think his little brother of fifteen sixteen years was a disgusting pervert in the worst way. Or, he might not freak out, Hell he might even agree. Yeah…and then their mom finds out and she freaks out and somehow everybody else in the whole damn world finds out, or at least the whole world to Goten…which was basically anybody at his school. 

                        There could be very bad consequences with stuff like this, because this sort of thing followed you around your whole life. Some people, he was sure, probably had to move over something like this! 

                        Or maybe, he was just being overdramatic and nothing untoward was going to happen. 

                        Goten gave a soft sigh. Perhaps, he should just suck it up and get on with it. He wasn't going to get anything done if he just sat here and thought about the bad things that COULD happen. He was just going to scare himself into not doing anything and that wasn't good. That also was not like him.

                        He got up off of the boulder and gave one last sigh, before lifting into the air and flying off to find Gohan.

                                                                                    *    *    *

                        After finding Gohan, who'd been reading at the moment, he sort of hung around him and didn't do anything. He was stalling and trying to gain time to figure out how he was going to ask this. That was what he should have been thinking about while sitting on that stupid boulder, instead of worrying about all the bad things that could come out of the asking!

                        "What do you want, Goten? I know you aren't here to read over my shoulder." Gohan said, giving a soft sigh and putting his book down after putting the bookmark in it to keep his place. He looked back at Goten and raised an eyebrow.

                        Gohan was twenty-six now, but he was a very understanding person, in Goten's experience, anyway.

                        "Well…I just…kinda wanted to talk to you about something…" Goten said, a little nervous.

                        This showed Gohan that whatever it was, Goten thought it was important.

                        "Alright, so talk. I'm listening." Gohan said, encouraging Goten to tell him what was on his mind.

                        "I kinda…have this thing for somebody…and…well…it could make mom really mad…but that's beside the point." Goten said, trying not to babble like he wanted to. Why did he feel like babbling all of a sudden, anyway?

                        "Well, then, come on. Get to the point. You have a thing for somebody and it could make mom mad. Why could it make mom mad and what's this got to do with me?" Gohan asked, not really trying to be impatient. He hoped it hadn't sounded that way.

                        "Well…it could make mom mad, because this somebody is a guy…and, I need real practice in kissing and I was wondering that, since you had more experience in it, you could give me kissing lessons." Goten said, deciding to just spit it out and hope Gohan wouldn't blow up or be too repulsed.

                        "Kissing lessons? Teach you how to kiss? Come on, Goten…you're a cute guy, you should have had plenty of kissing practice." Gohan said, raising an eyebrow.

                        Goten found it odd that Gohan was more surprised at the mention of kissing lessons, than he was that Goten was attracted to a guy.

                        "Well…not really. I kinda stayed away from it." Goten answered.

                        "Why?" Gohan asked, furrowing a brow. What could have possibly made Goten stay away from kissing? Most boys Goten hung around with always had a girl on their arm and they seemed to have had lots of practice…one reason why Chi-Chi didn't like Goten's friends.

                        "I was sorta waitin' until I could kiss Trunks…" Goten said, blushing almost brightly.

                        "Trunks??" Gohan asked, sitting up now.

                        "Yeah…I've liked him since I don't remember when and I think I finally have the guts to kiss him, but I need practice…I wanna make it a good kiss, Gohan…" Goten said, sounding so pitiful when he said the last part that Gohan couldn't have refused if he'd wanted to. Which he didn't.

                        "Okay. If it's that important to you, I'll give you the lessons. Just don't tell mom, or she WILL freak out. I don't want you to get into any trouble. At least not more than you're going to get into if and when she finds out that you and Trunks are together." Gohan said.

                        "We're not together, yet…" Goten said.

                        "Alright, alright. I can give you some lessons now, if you want." Gohan said, actually planning to make them go on as long as he possibly could. He wouldn't admit it, because he figured Goten just wanted lessons so he could impress Trunks with the very first kiss, and it really didn't have anything to do with any more than brotherly feelings toward Gohan.

                        "Really??" Goten asked, face lighting up like a little boy that had been given five thousand dollars and then sent into a toy store.

                        "Yeah, let's just go off into the woods or something, because mom could catch us here." Gohan said, hoping that his mom wasn't eavesdropping and planning on springing out and giving them a heart attack while lecturing them.

                                                                                    *   *   *

                        After Gohan and Goten had reached a suitable spot in the woods, Gohan got close to Goten and was going to kiss him…though he had forgotten to give warning to Goten.

                        "Whoa, what're you doing??" Goten asked, backing up a little.

                        "Goten, if I'm going to kiss you right, I have to get close to you. Otherwise, it'll just be easier for me to teach you the best way to kiss somebody's hand…" Gohan said, not wanting to be mean, but he wanted to get on with this.

                        "Okay, I was just a little surprised. Sorry." Goten said, giving a little shrug and hoping that Gohan wouldn't change his mind.

                        Gohan gave a little nod and tried again, pausing to make sure Goten wasn't going to freak or something, and leaned down and gave him a soft kiss, just pressing his lips against Goten's. They were just going to have to start with the simplest of kisses and work their way up. This way, Goten could decide easier how he wants to kiss Trunks and he would be at least almost equally good in each way by the time they were finished with the lessons.

                                                                                    *   *   *

                        Three months later, Gohan gave Goten a quiet little congratulation on graduating from the kissing lessons. 

                        Goten had thought that took longer than it should have, but he said nothing. 

                        In truth, Goten was right. Gohan had dragged it out as long as he could, not wanting to really share Goten right now. But, he realized that if he didn't stop them now, Goten, being as good as he needed to be, better than he needed to be, would ask questions as to why he was still receiving lessons for something he was already good enough at to do what he wanted.

                        "Care to show me just how you're going to kiss Trunks?" Gohan asked, raising an eyebrow. This was just an excuse to get one last kiss out of Goten, before he knew they weren't going to be sharing anymore.

                        "Okay, but you're taller than I am, so you have to bend a little…" Goten said, giving a soft blush.

                        Gohan nodded and moved so that Goten could kiss him without much difficulty.

                        Goten still had to move to his toes a bit, so that he could really reach Gohan the way he wanted to, and pressed his lips to Gohan's. 

                        At first this seemed like a very innocent kiss, but then Goten began to deepen it, pressing his lips a bit more firmly against Gohan's.

                        Gohan was surprised at how well Goten had actually learned and realized that all this time he could have been making Goten show him what he'd learned as well as just teaching him.

                        After another moment, Goten let his tongue move out and run across Gohan's bottom lip, seeking entrance. 

                        The entrance was granted and Goten let his tongue slide into Gohan's mouth, exploring in an almost memorizing way, making even Gohan give a soft moan. It was hard for Gohan to keep his hands mostly to himself. 

                        He wanted to run them all over Goten, have them in Goten's hair, down his back, his sides, his chest, his ass, his legs and his groin…but he didn't do it. 

                        While he was kissing Gohan, teaching him how well he'd learned, Goten wanted to run his own hands over Gohan, and press himself up against Gohan, kiss down his older brother's neck, feel his bare hands on his elder brother's bare body…but he didn't do it. 

                        All too soon for both of them, Goten broke the kiss, both wanting more, but not giving in to the temptation.

                        "Well…you've learned rather well, Goten. I'm proud of you." Gohan said, after a long moment and a long struggle with what to say to break the silence.

                        "Thanks, Gohan…" Goten said, not wanting to tear his eyes from his brother, yet.

                        Of course, the time came when both had to either explain their feelings for each other or move away and end the lessons forever, while Goten went off to find Trunks. 

                        They chose the latter. Neither said a word about how they felt about each other. Neither said that they'd enjoyed it while it lasted. Not even a very substantial hint at the way they'd felt about each other. 

                        Moving away, both going their own separate directions, Gohan home, and Goten to find Trunks, they both thought about the events of the last three months and knew that they'd never forget…and never tell…about those three months.

End


End file.
